Coffee With Lemon
by JehNyappy
Summary: - Ah! Sebastian! Cuidado! - Disse Ciel Phantomhive com a voz esganiçada. Seu pequeno corpo se arqueou contra a confortável poltrona.
1. Coffee With Lemon

Capítulo 1 - Coffee With Lemon

- Ah! Se-Sebastian! Cuidado! - Disse Ciel Phantomhive com a voz esganiçada. Seu pequeno corpo se arqueou contra a confortável poltrona.

- Não se preocupe Bocchan, sou experiente nisto... – Respondeu o demônio tentando deixar seu mestre mais relaxado. Suas mãos se mexiam com habilidade e seu rosto, com um sedutor sorriso, demonstrava que estava gostando da situação.

Sebastian segurou firmemente o pálido e belo objeto, despejando o líquido até quase transbordar na delicada boca que ele segurava. Ciel tenta gritar com o ardor que sentiu.

- Sebastian! Está respingando! – Ciel sente pingos do café lhe escorrendo pelo corpo. – Quen... Quente... – Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo os sons que tentavam sair.

Seu rosto irritado e corado se volta para sebastian, apenas para desviar novamente o olhar ao sentir o impacto de encarar aqueles orbes vermelhos que estavam tão perto dele.

- Perdoe-me Bocchan. – Falou sussurrante, porém com certo sarcasmo naquelas palavras educadas. – Limparei tudo agora mesmo... – Disse e logo depois percorrendo o pequeno corpo de Ciel, que observava ainda mais ruborizado.

Ciel sentiu o toque de Sebastian passear por sua pele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse e sentisse um calor subir-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o suspirar baixo. Porém, suficientemente alto para ser percebido pelos ouvidos do mordomo. Sebastian estreitou os olhos, e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

Continuou curiosamente passando o pano pelo pequeno corpo de seu Mestre, se deliciando com cada nova reação deste. Era uma coisa totalmente nova para os dois. Inebriante... Atrativo... Excitante...

Ciel arqueou sua coluna ao sentir as grandes mãos de Sebastian passarem por seu abdômen e chegarem até seu peito, tocando em seus mamilos. Sebastian não conseguiu mais se segurar devido a visão privilegiada que tinha. Seu Bocchan arqueado, arfando e segurando com força os braços da poltrona numa clara demonstração de luxuria... Como esse garoto podia ser tão excitante?

Sebastian foi até a boca de Ciel, sem deixar de fazer as carícias que já tinham deixado um leve relevo na roupa de baixo do seu bocchan, e o beijou fervorosamente. Ah... Há quanto tempo ansiava beijar aqueles pequenos e rosados lábios, que sempre lhe causavam um desejo nunca antes sentido.

Deixou o pano de lado. Precisava sentir com as próprias mãos o corpo de seu mestre. Retirou devagar a luva, tendo cada ato observado por um Ciel que ainda arfava com as caricias de antes. Após retirar as luvas, Sebastian voltou a beijá-lo e a tocá-lo, descobrindo vários pontos sensíveis que faziam seu mestre corar e suspirar ainda mais. Porém não estava satisfeito Ciel ainda não soltara nenhum gemido, que era o que Sebastian mais queria ouvir saindo daquela suculenta boca.

Foi descendo vagarosamente com as mãos chegando até a calça de Ciel, que entre suspiros perguntou:

- Sebastian... O que você... Vai fazer...? –

O demônio tocou no membro de seu mestre ainda coberto pelas roupas, mas que ainda assim sentiu perfeitamente a carícia, fazendo com que ele soltasse um rápido gemido.

- Irei te provar Bocchan. – Respondeu Sebastian com uma voz propositalmente pesada e erótica, deixando Ciel ainda mais excitado.

- Não Sebastian... I-Isso é errado... – Disse Ciel sofregamente enquanto sebastian tirava as calças dele, deixando sentado na poltrona apenas de cueca e blusa.

- Como não quero melar sua roupa Bocchan, irei tirá-la para o senhor. -

Distribuiu beijos e chupões pelo pálido pescoço, deixando marcas que com certeza, demorariam a sair. Enquanto isso retirou lentamente o resto do vestuário de Ciel, que se remexia de prazer e já estava com a respiração descompassada.

De súbito Sebastian parou de beijá-lo e se afastou, deixando o garoto num desejo desesperado.

- Sebastian? - Chamou Ciel, decepcionado por ele ter parado aquelas caricias que lhe traziam tão fantásticas e novas sensações.

- Só quero apreciar melhor a vista Bocchan.- Respondeu o demônio, olhando para seu mestre apenas de cueca sentado naquela poltrona, fazendo com que sua boca salivasse, apenas de pensar em tocá-lo com ela.

Agachou-se entre as pernas dele, abrindo-as. Ciel jurou que poderia morrer de vergonha naquele momento, tendo suas partes observadas tão avidamente por aqueles olhos. Apesar de ainda estar de cueca, colocou as mãos na frente, tentando esconder sua ereção. Sentiu que todo seu orgulho estava sendo despedaçado pelas ações daquele demônio... E ainda mais despedaçado por estar correspondendo tão avidamente aos toques ousados do mordomo.

- Não tenha vergonha... - Disse Sebastian carinhosamente, retirando as mãos de Ciel do local – Você é lindo... Ciel. –

Ciel arregalou os olhos de surpresa, não conseguiu entender como ficou ainda mais excitado em apenas ouvir Sebastian chamando-lhe pelo nome. Viu que o outro percebera sua excitação.

- Ah, que bom que o Bocchan gosta que eu o chame pelo nome - Comentou maliciosamente. Ciel já ia responder a provocação do outro, quando sentiu a cueca sendo arrancada violentamente, libertando sua ereção.

Gemeu deliciado ao sentir Sebastian segurar seu pênis entre as mãos.

O demônio se embriagou com as reações de seu mestre, apertando e acariciando o membro dele num leve movimento de vai e vem com as mãos. Continuou masturbando-o até não resistir mais e dar uma lambida na cabeça do pênis rijo.

Ciel deu um gemido que mais parecia um grito. Nuca sentira algo tão bom, e sentia uma luxuria avassaladora tomar seus pensamentos, não mais medindo o que dizia.

Sebastian foi da virilha até a cabeça do pênis com a língua, sentindo Ciel tremer.

- Se-Sebastian... Não me torture! – Gemeu ele, em desespero.

O mordomo sorriu malicioso e perguntou – Então Bocchan... O que quer que eu faça? –

Ciel hesitou, fazendo com que Sebastian mordesse levemente a lateral de seu pênis, lançando mais um espasmo de prazer pelo corpo de Ciel.

- Me... Me chupe! – Gemeu envergonhado.

- Bom garoto. – sorriu um travesso Sebastian.

Ele sem aviso abocanhou com gula todo o membro do seu pequeno mestre, que gemeu sem controle. Sebastian Pensou que teria que dar muitas explicações aos empregados da mansão por todo aquele barulho, mas que se danem! Estava finalmente saboreando seu Ciel.

Continuou a chupá-lo forte, arrancando gemidos e pedidos por mais. Até que Ciel chegou ao ápice, despejando seu prazer na boca de Sebastian que sem hesitar, engoliu todo o líquido fazendo seu mestre corar.

Apesar de sentir seu próprio membro pulsando num pedido de alívio, não iria tomar seu mestre hoje, ele não estava preparado. Por isso tratou de se acalmar. Deu um carinhoso selinho na boca de Ciel, que ainda estava ofegante por conta do recente orgasmo.

- Perdão jovem mestre, acho que acabei te sujando com mais do que o café... – Falou divertido, vendo Ciel olhá-lo irritado.

- Bem... – Falou arrastado, ainda arfante. - Desta vez... Eu te perdôo –


	2. Tea Of Lemon

Cap. 2

Tea Of Lemon

Seguiu até a cozinha determinado. Dessa vez não se daria por vencido! Abriu a grande porta de madeira abruptamente.

- Sebastian! –

Encontrou-o de costas, concentrado cortando uma cenoura no balcão num canto da cozinha. A parte de cima do terno substituída por um avental branco. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se parecendo um pouco surpreso.

- My Lord? –

Ciel adentrou a cozinha, sentindo o frio do chão de mármore em seus pés descalços e o tecido do seu pijama roçar suavemente.

- Quero doces! – Exigiu autoritário.

Sebastian suspirou cansado fechando os olhos e seguidamente franzindo o cenho.

- Boochan, sabe que não posso te dar doces de madrugada, se não terás carie, **E** – Impôs sua voz na última palavra para que Ciel, que já se preparava para contestar, ficasse em silencio. – o senhor, com todo o respeito, não deveria estar acordado a esta hora da noite! Desse jeito, pela manhã estarás tão esgotado que não conseguirá cumprir seus deveres. –

Ciel não quis se dar por vencido e bufou de desgosto ao sermão do mordomo.

- Escovarei meus dentes ao terminar e não conseguirei dormir até comer uma bela torta! –

Os dois se encararam, Sebastian desgostoso e Ciel emburrado. Lindamente emburrado, reparou Sebastian.

Logo uma idéia lhe veio à mente e falou com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Yes, My Lord. Se não conseguiras dormir até ter teus desejos satisfeitos, posso apenas fazer o que me pedes. –

Dito isso, pegou ingredientes na dispensa e começou a preparar itens que seriam do gosto de seu mestre.

- Me espere no quarto Boochan, logo chegarei com seu lanche. –

Ciel ficou vendo a cena estagnado, sem saber o que fazer. Nunca antes Sebastian atendera a um pedido desses! (E olhe que já tentara diversas vezes) E ele nunquinha tinha-o dado doces de madrugada, sempre se negando veementemente.

Andou pela mansão adormecida de volta a seu quarto, assim como Sebastian pedira. Foi até sua gigantesca cama e sentou na beirada, sentindo os lençóis vermelhos lhe aquecerem a pele exposta.

Sentiu-se tremer. Esta noite estava particularmente fria, mas não era isso que fazia Ciel tremer... Era um nervosismo que crescia dentro de si. Não havia ficado a sós com Sebastian desde aquele dia... O que ele viera lhe servir o costumeiro café da tarde e... Bem, tentara se esquecer do que se passou, porém nem seus sonhos nem seu corpo o deixavam. Pegou-se acordando de madrugada, ofegante e... Com um "probleminha" lá em baixo.

Ah! E como isso o irritava... E muito! Não compreendia como pôde corresponder tão fácil aos toques daquelas... Daquelas... Hábeis mãos. É, tinha de admitir – a contragosto – que Sebastian sabia o que fazia. Claro, não duvidava que Sebastian, tão belo e sedutor, não fosse mais... Err... Virgem.

Corou com o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam. Mas não pode evitar se questionar: "Por que ele fez o que fez? E por que, acima de tudo, ele não cumpriu o final do contrato?". A vingança já estava completa! Já havia vingado sua família e recuperado a honra dos Phantomhive. Estava decidido a perguntá-lo assim que ele trouxesse seus doces. Mas perguntaria com cuidado, afinal, nunca demonstraria sentimentos àquele demônio além do de ódio, vingança e determinação.

Ficou por um longo tempo pensando em como abordar o demônio quando ouviu três batidas na porta. Era ele. Suspirou, se preparando para a abordagem que viria a seguir, e disse com a voz neutra:

- Entre. –

A porta se abriu com um longo ranger e Sebastian adentrou a porta com o carrinho de lanches. No carrinho se encontravam vários doces e no centro de tudo, uma belíssima torta branca enfeitada com cobertura verde.

- Aqui estão Boochan, assim como queria – Disse o mordomo fazendo uma mesura com seu sorriso torto típico.

Ciel ficou impressionado com o trabalho do demônio e não pode evitar ficar com água na boca, lambendo o lábio inferior rapidamente.

Sebastian sorriu e disse com a voz divertida:

- preparei estes damascos com chocolate, devidamente recheado com doce de leite e com meio banho de chocolate. Também fiz um típico doce americano, o marshmallow. Também preparei esta calda de chocolate, assim como esta torta de limão que aprendi com um grande Chef italiano, espero que seja de seu agrado. -

Terminou de falar enquanto empurrava o carrinho em volta da cama, indo para o outro lado. Ciel o acompanhou confuso com o olhar. O mordomo se sentou do outro lado da gigantesca cama, retirando suas luvas.

- O que irá querer primeiro, Jovem Mestre? - Perguntou com uma voz, que para Ciel, soou sedutora, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

- Hm... A-Acho que... A torta. - Respondi tentando manter a voz firme. Sebastian pegou um garfo prata de sobremesa e tirando um pedaço da torta, o segurou a sua frente, esperando a um Ciel que observava ingênuo. Depois de algum tempo Ciel finalmente se mexeu, engatinhou lentamente pela cama sentindo que morreria de vergonha e agradeceu aos céus quando finalmente atravessou a cama, chegando ao seu destino... Ele.

Aproximou a cabeça lentamente e ao chegar ao garfo - Que Sebastian não fazia esforço algum para aproximá-lo - abriu a boca minimamente, o bastante apenas para a passagem da comida. O mordomo observava a tudo com seu belo sorriso torto, fazendo Ciel tremer sob aqueles olhos carmesins.

Assim que estava com a torta na boca se endireitou e sentou-se em frente a Sebastian com as pernas cruzadas. O demônio sorriu e perguntou:

- Quer mais? -

-... Quero. - Respondeu Ciel, sem encará-lo.

Sebastian tirou outro pedaço da torta. Ciel já se inclinava para abocanhá-lo quando de súbito, Sebastian levou o garfo até a própria boca! Ciel ficou espantado vendo Sebastian espalhar de forma Sexy o que deveria ser seu pedaço de torta pelos próprios lábios.

- O que está fazendo Sebastian? - Perguntei irritado. - Pensei que a torta fosse pra mim! -

Sebastian apenas se limitou a responder:

- E ainda é! O Jovem Mestre não o quer? Então... Venha pegar! -

Ciel arregalou os olhos de surpresa, sentindo toda sua face corar. O que aquele maldito demônio achava que estava fazendo?

- Ou será que... - Continuou ele, com um sorriso de deboche. - O Bocchan está com medo de algo?

Ciel quase que de imediato esqueceu-se da vergonha e retrucou irritado:

- Ora! Como se eu estivesse com medo de algo! Pois bem, se acha que me assusta com seu "joguinho" idiota está deveras enganado Sebastian! -

E tendo dito isso se apoiou nos dois joelhos e, segurando delicada e tremulamente a face de Sebastian com ambas as mãos, lhe deu um suave beijo.

Seus lábios ficaram ligados por um longo tempo. Ciel sentiu sua mente ficar confusa e logo não conseguiu pensar direto, se perdia cada vez mais nos lábios literalmente doces do demônio. O que ia perguntar mesmo? Não se lembrava mais. Afastou um pouco os lábios a fim de sentir melhor o sabor da torta e, timidamente, encostou a ponta da língua no lábio inferior de Sebastian.

Para a surpresa de Ciel - que ficou ainda mais confuso - Sebastian não ficou passivo ao que estava acontecendo e, assim que o tocou com a língua, sentiu sua boca ser invadida pelo mais velho. O mordomo ia descobrindo todo o interior do garoto ávidamente. Segurou Ciel pela fina cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. A mente de Ciel trouxe de volta a lembrança daquela tarde, e não pôde evitar sentir todo seu corpo aquecer, e lentamente passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sebastian, aprofundando ele mesmo o beijo, surpreendendo o outro.

- Bo... Bocchan? -

Ciel afastou-se lentamente, ofegante e completamente corado.

- Se-Sebastian... - Falou num tom lânguido, que até ele mesmo se envergonhou. - Eu... Não entendo... -

Teria continuado se não tivesse sua boca novamente invadida pelo demônio que só se separou quando ambos pediam por ar.

- Ah... Bocchan... Como você pode me seduzir tão inadvertidamente? - Sussurrou ao ouvido de Ciel, deixando que seu hálito quente o arrepiasse por completo, fazendo o mordomo sorrir de satisfação.

Sebastian, num rápido movimento, suspendeu Ciel e o deitou no centro da cama, deixando-o estirado com os braços acima da cabeça. Foi se aproximando vagarosamente, ficando por cima dele, que corou violentamente.

- Se-Sebastian! Eu preciso saber! - Finalmente se pronunciou, tomando a coragem que antes lhe faltara.

Sebastian colocou os braços nos lados do rosto de Ciel, deixando seu rosto a centímetros de distância.

- Sobre o que... My Lord?-

Ciel sentiu sua voz falhar. Aqueles olhos vermelhos... Aqueles lábios... Sua respiração... Tão perto. Mas se concentrou no que queria saber, agora que tinha começado tinha de terminar.

- Eu... Fiquei pensando no que aconteceu... - Desviou o olhar envergonhado. -Naquele dia... Eu quero entender... Por que você fez aquilo? E por que está fazendo isso agora? -

Sebastian o encarou por longos minutos sem nenhuma expressão. Chegou ainda mais juntou de Ciel, sem em momento algum parar de olhá-lo nos olhos. Parou quando seus lábios já iam se tocar, fazendo com que os olhos de Ciel se estreitassem em antecipação.

- Por que achas que estou fazendo isso? - Sussurrou antes de finalmente beijá-lo.

Suas línguas se tocavam com desejo, fazendo Ciel notar que já ansiava por esse momento a muito. Sentiu a mão de Sebastian subir atrevida pelo seu corpo, começando pela perna e adentrando o pijama, chegando até seu mamilo. Entre os beijos Ciel soltou uma suspiro ante ao toque. Sebastian parecia gostar de suas reações e continuou tocando-o enquanto alternava lambidas e mordidas no pescoço do jovem.

Com um dedo, Sebastian foi traçando um vagaroso caminho até o membro, coberto pela cueca, de Ciel que soltou um gemido contido ao sentir aquele toque atrevido.

- Se-Sebastian! -

O mordomo apenas se limitou a sorrir e, descendo a cabeça até essa região, retirou a cueca do outro com a boca, deixando um rastro de saliva. Ciel se contorcia e mordia o lábio inferior a fim de abafar um longo gemido. Sebastian sorriu ainda mais.

- Bocchan, farei com que não aguente segurar sua voz por mais tempo. -

Tendo dito isso, pegou o pote que continha calda de chocolate e derramou o líquido morno no pênis de Ciel, fazendo-o arfar. Deu uma longa lambida no membro do garoto, percorrendo toda sua extensão.

- Hm... Delicioso - Falou o demônio maliciosamente.

Logo após, deu leves lambidas na glande e de súbito abocanhou-o por inteiro. Com isso Ciel não pode se conter e deixou escapar um alto gemido de pura luxúria. Sebastian continuou a chupá-lo e ao mesmo tempo, percorreu a mão até as nádegas de seu mestre, acariciando sua entrada.

Ciel sentiu uma ardência ao ter sua entrada invadida, mas a dor logo foi substituída novamente por prazer. Sentia o dedo do demônio lhe estocando e ficou surpreso quando percebeu que queria mais. Sebastian, parecia que havia lido sua mente e logo introduziu o segundo dedo, fazendo o garoto soltar um gemido de dor.

- Dentro do bocchan... É apertado. - Falou o demônio entre os beijos que distribuía naquela região rígida, fazendo Ciel agarrar-se ao lençol da cama.

- Ahhh... An...! - Ciel não conseguia mais se conter e nem toda a vergonha que sentia o impedia de sentir todo aquele prazer proporcionado pelo (seu) Sebatian.

A dor e o prazer se misturaram quando Ciel sentiu o terceiro dedo entrando em si. Soltou um baixo grito de dor, mas logo Sebastian, que agora apenas assistia o prazer de seu mestre, tratou de acalmá-lo.

- Relaxe Jovem Mestre, não se retraia e logo passará. -

De alguma forma aquilo conseguiu acalmá-lo. Talvez fosse a voz de Sebastian que fazia com que Ciel entrasse em deleite. Com o tempo tudo o que escapava daqueles pequenos lábios eram gemidos de prazer, que hora ou outra eram abafados por um longo beijo roubado pelo demônio que, enquanto penetrava Ciel com os três dedos, se tocava.

Os espasmos foram ficando mais fortes, e Ciel sentia que logo enlouqueceria de tanto prazer. Mais algumas estocadas e Ciel chegou ao ápice, melando os dedos de Sebastian e sua própria barriga com seu sêmen. Com a voz ainda arfante Ciel disse:

- Sebastian... Eu... Estou todo melado... -

Por um momento Sebastian não acreditou no que viu e ouviu. Seu mestre, a pessoa mais orgulhosa e egocêntrica que conhecera nos seus séculos de vida, o olhando com aqueles olhos nublados de luxúria, aquela boca entreaberta implorando por ar e tentando-o com aquele belo e frágil corpo nu... Ainda por cima fala - com a voz mais sedutora que alguém poderia ter - que ficou todo melado? Ah... Aquilo foi demais para o pobre mordomo, que quase que imediatamente chegou ao ápice e espalhou se sêmen por sua mão e pelos lençóis.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo apenas se recuperando dos espasmos do recente orgasmo, e após alguns minutos Sebastian se arrastou por cima de Ciel e disse, sorrindo meigamente:

- Então tomaremos banho e escovarei seus dentes para dormir, Bocchan. -

E logo após dizer isto deu um suave selinho nos lábios de seu mestre que apenas se limitou a responder:

- Tudo bem, tomaremos banho juntos... Mas não tente nada de engraçadinho! Isso é uma ordem! -

Após dizer isto, Ciel se calou e achou que se perderia no olhar do demônio, sentindo algo estranho em seu peito... Um sentimento caloroso que ele, como não o sentia há muito tempo, não o reconheceu.

Sebastian que já havia se levantado colocou a mão em seu peito nu e respondeu com um sorriso genuíno:

- Yes, My Lord. –


	3. Sweet Lemon  Parte I

Sweet Lemon

Parte I

Quando você é traído, você se machuca.

Quando você se machuca, tem ódio.

Quando você odeia, tenta esquecer.

Quando você tenta esquecer, você sente saudades.

E quando você sente saudades…

Você se apega rapidamente ao bote salva-vidas que lhe é apontado.

- Ah! Que silêncio magnífico! – Exclamou o mordomo da família Phantomhive, andando pelos corredores da imensa mansão. Um sorriso de deleite estava presente em sua bela face.

Sentia-se num excelente humor, já que logo no início da manhã os três empregados barulhentos da mansão foram mandados à cidade para cuidarem de comprar itens em falta na mansão. Estava um belíssimo dia, e esperava que retornassem apenas ao entardecer. Proporcionando assim um longo dia em tranquilidade e silêncio.

** "**_**Se bem que..."**__._ Pensou sebastian, **"**_**Adoraria poder "brincar" um pouco com meu Bocchan hoje"**__._ Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

Mas sabia que não deveria. Seu Bocchan mostrou-se terrivelmente aborrecido com o acontecido. Sebastian sabia que quando Ciel gritara com ele há dois dias, um dia após tê-lo tomado pela segunda vez, não estava realmente com raiva, e sim confuso... E imensamente nervoso.

Sabia que seu Bocchan era completamente inexperiente e inocente (se bem que o próprio mordomo retirou um pouco desta inocência há três dias), por isto tinha de ser deveras paciente, e o estava sendo.

Porém gostaria de dizer a seu Bocchan que tão pouco ele nunca se encontrara em uma situação como aquela! Afinal, nunca antes havia feito um contrato com um humano e o serviu como está fazendo com Ciel. Nunca antes a alma de alguem o interessou tanto, quanto mais o interior de algum humano, parte que Sebastian nunca se importou de dar atenção.

Mas não Ciel. Seu jovem mestre é diferente. Completamente diferente de qualquer humano que já havia encontrado em toda a sua existência. Quando fez o contrato, ele próprio não entendeu o porquê de se interessar tanto por uma alma humana. Aquela arrogância, prepotência, angustia, ódio... Tudo isso atraiu o demônio. Ah! E como atraiu. Porém no final, o que mais chamou a atenção do então mordomo, foi toda a tristeza carregada por aquela criança... Todo aquele rancor e principalmente a carência de amor, apesar de o jovem conde dizer que não necessita de um sentimento tão irracional e desprezível, Sebastian sabe o que sua alma realmente diz.

Realmente... Tinha se metido numa enorme encrenca.

x-x-x

Ciel encontrava-se na sala de visitas, apreciando um jogo de xadrez. Porém sua mente não estava ali. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da vergonha que sentiu ao acordar no dia seguinte a noite em que sebastian o tomou em seu quarto, e de imediatamente gritar para que sebastian fosse embora. Ainda conseguia ver o olhar frio e neutro que recebeu em troca e da profunda reverência feita por Sebastian, antes de ele desaparecer do quarto.

Não entendia o porquê de estar se sentindo culpado. Quem mandou aquele desgraçado o humilhar de tal forma! Não conseguia acreditar em como Sebastian teve coragem de fazer atos tão desrespeitosos e pervertidos com ele. Afinal, ele não é o mestre deste contrato? Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com seu mordomo. Todas as vezes que estavam juntos, Sebastian fazia questão de ficar o mais próximo possível de Ciel, o que deixava o jovem conde deveras nervoso.

**"_Maldito Sebastian! O que, pelos céus, ele está pensando?"_** Pensou enquanto movia o cavalo num lance que retirou o bispo do inimigo do tabuleiro. **_"E porque eu tenho que pensar tanto nele? O contrato já está acabado! Eu não deveria ter mais vontade de viver... Mas então, porque não me sinto assim? Porque não quero que meus dias na mansão com _****_meu_****_ mordomo terminem?"_**

Estava cansado de tentar encontrar as respostas. Quando perguntou a Sebastian o porquê de ele estar fazendo estas libertinagens com ele, o demônio terminou não respondendo a pergunta. Mas ele que o aguardasse! Como se o Conde da família Phantomhive fosse permitir que ele não lhe respondesse adequadamente.

Ciel desistiu de continuar jogando, sua mente estava muito distante para tal. Decidiu ir até os jardins, ler um bom livro perto do lago e esquecer tudo o que se passou por algumas horas.

x-x-x

Tudo bem. Agora sim Sebastian estava preocupado. Os empregados estavam demorando muito para voltar e conhecendo Finny, Bard e Meirin tão bem como o mordomo conhecia, com certeza eles deveriam estar metidos em alguma confusão.

Pegou seu relógio de bolso e suspirou preocupado. Sabia que eram muitos itens requeridos para o estoque da mansão, mas com certeza qualquer ser humano normal conseguiria comprar tudo e retornar em pelo menos duas horas_. __**"Ah, bem... Eles não são inteiramente normais."**_ Considerou Sebastian. **_"É, com certeza a estupidez deles é mais elevada do que o normal... Então acho que eles devem levar mais três horas além do comum." _**Concluiu Sebastian, conseguindo relaxar um pouco.

Relaxar. Coisa que o demônio não conseguiu desde a briga com seu bocchan.

Tentou tirar o assunto da mente e resolveu cumprir suas tarefas. A começar, teria de servir o chá da manhã ao seu jovem mestre. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e tendo preparado tudo com exímia eficácia, foi levar a bandeja de chá ao seu mestre. Para sua surpresa ele não se encontrava em seu escritório e nem tão pouco na sala de visitas, jogando seu costumeiro xadrez.

Sebastian franziu o cenho e continuou procurando seu bocchan. Após algum tempo, avistou-o pela janela que dava ao jardim e o viu encostado em uma árvore perto do lago, não sabia dizer o que ele estava fazendo, pois estava recostado de costas para sebastian. Ficou por alguns segundos parado, apenas observando a cena. **_"Que estranho, o Bocchan não costuma descansar no jardim."_**

Seguiu até o lago, indo de encontro à Ciel. Para a sua surpresa, encontrou seu mestre cochilando, com um livro em repouso no colo.

O mordomo sorriu docemente, observando a face desacordada e tão meiga de seu amo. Decidiu levá-lo para dentro, a fim de colocá-lo na cama.

Sem segundas intenções desta vez.

x-x-x

Ciel estava tendo um sonho deveras estranho. Estava em uma torre. Preso e sem saída. Ao olhar para baixo, viu Sebastian que gritava algo para ele. Ciel tentou ouvir o que ele dizia, porém não o compreendia.

O garoto olhou em volta e não avistou nenhuma porta por onde sair e novamente se voltou para a janela, avistando um sebastian em desespero. Ciel sentia uma terrível angustia, tinha de estar com sebastian. Um sentimento de ansiedade tomou conta dele e seu coração parecia que ia explodir.

Sebastian... Por favor, me salve. Tire-me daqui. Ajude-me. Sebastian. Socorro. Sebastian me salve. Eu preciso de você... Sebastian. Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!

- SEBASTIAN! TIRE-ME DAQUI! –

Gritou Ciel, acordando daquele sonho angustiante. Ficou ofegante por longos segundos e quando sua respiração já havia se normalizado, olhou em volta. Reconheceu seu quarto e suspirou aliviado.

Para sua surpresa ouviu a voz preocupada de Sebastian prontamente ao seu lado.

- Bocchan? O que aconteceu? –

Ciel se sobre saltou e encarou o mordomo que se encontrava deveras preocupado.

- Nada... Não foi nada. Apenas um pesadelo idiota. – Comentou corado de vergonha, pois sabia que aquela última frase fora dita em alto e bom som.

Após o susto, Sebastian sorriu se forma travessa e perguntou:

- Então quando o Bocchan tem pesadelos ele chama por mim? Fico lisonjeado. –

- Não caçoe de mim! – Exclamou Ciel irritado, porém sem conseguir esconder sua vergonha.

Sebastian sorriu durante um tempo, com seu costumeiro sorriso torto e olhar de quem está adorando a situação. Porém de súbito, Sebastian voltou à seriedade e levantou rapidamente.

- Seu chá da manhã está pronto Bocchan. – Disse se dirigindo a uma bandeja que se encontrava em cima de um cômodo. – Porém, receio que ele agora esteja um pouco frio. –

Ciel ficou mudo. Novamente aquela atitude! Fria, neutra, insensível... **_"Insensível? E que sentimentos eu espero de um demônio?_**_**Demônios não têm sentimentos humanos..**__."_ Ficou a observar Sebastian servindo o chá e uma angustia tomou conta de si. Na verdade, tal angustia o tomara a muito. Agora que tentava se lembrar, percebia que carregava esta angustia desde o dia em que o contrato se realizara, e não fora cumprido pelo demônio que agora já estava de costas pronto para se retirar do aposento.

- Espere Sebastian! – Exclamou Ciel, com a voz falhando um pouco. Ruborizou por isto e com um baixo pigarreio voltou a dizer: - Espere. Tem algo que devemos conversar sobre. –

Sebastian, estranhamente, ficou parado por uns momentos na mesma posição, até que finalmente se voltou para Ciel e perguntou friamente:

- Sim Bocchan? –

Okay. Agora sim Ciel não sabia o que fazer. Tentou se acalmar. Olhou para os lados a fim de se concentrar mais, coisa que não conseguia encarando aqueles profundos olhos, agora negros. Sentiu sua garganta travar. "**_Mas o que diabos há comigo?" _**

Sebastian suspirou e, se aproximando, disse:

- Bocchan, o que há de errado? Agindo de forma tão estranha... Nem ao menos parece com o Bocchan que conheço. –

Escutando o que Sebastian acabou de dizer, uma fúria incontrolável surgiu e antes mesmo de conseguir pensar gritou:

- AGINDO DE FORMA ESTRANHA? É LÓGICO QUE SIM! COMO POSSO AGIR NORMALMENTE DEPOIS DO QUE ME FIZESTES? – O demônio arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Não acreditava no que estava vendo e ouvindo. – COMO PODES ME DEIXAR TÃO CONFUSO? TÃO PERDIDO? Tão... Vivo? –

A última pergunta fora feita num sussurro, que Ciel tinha plena consciência de que o demônio conseguira ouvir perfeitamente. Quando desabafou tudo aquilo, percebeu o que tinha dito. **_"MAS QUE DROGA EU ESTOU FALANDO? NO QUÊ ESTE MALDITO ME TRANSFORMOU?"_**

Ciel já não aguentava mais, e de súbito saiu correndo. Sim, isto mesmo: correndo. De seu próprio mordomo, que é um demônio e que conseguiria o alcançar mais rápido do que ele conseguiria dizer "xeque-mate". Mas não importou à Ciel, ele simplesmente continuou correndo com todas as suas forças e fôlego.

Sebastian congelou. Mas o que, pelo amor dos céus, fora aquilo? _Ai meu deus... Eu não acredito... Então... O Bocchan também...?_ Sebastian não esperou nem mais um segundo e num piscar de olhos já havia desaparecido.

Ciel estava passando pelas grandes escadas que davam para a gigantesca porta de entrada. Tudo passava num borrão. Para onde estava indo? Nem ele sabia. Só sabia que não conseguiria encarar Sebastian nem mais um minuto sem dizer coisas que não queria dizer. Coisas de que se arrependeria depois.

No topo da escadaria sentiu seu pé prender no tapete aveludado que cobre os degraus. Um frio se apoderou de sua barriga, enquanto sentia os pés perderem o chão e seu corpo despencar para frente. Não poderia mais fazer nada. Iria cair.

Fechou os olhos com força esperando o impacto, e a única coisa que veio em sua mente... O último nome que inconscientemente conseguira chamar foi... **_"Sebastian."_**


	4. Sweet Lemon  Parte II

Sweet Lemon

Parte II

Tudo se passou em frações de segundos. Não havia nem terminado de pensar no nome dele que o próprio apareceu de súbito, e num movimento ágil já estava com Ciel em seus braços.

Ainda tentando assimilar o que aconteceu, Ciel permaneceu pasmo e Sebastian falou repreensivo:

- Bocchan! Peço para que nunca mais torne a fazer algo assim! – Ciel conseguiu perceber um tom de preocupação escondido pelo de raiva. – E se tivesses se ferido gravemente? –

- Mas não aconteceu. Porque, afinal, você está aqui. – Disse o jovem conde ainda em transe.

Sebastian suspirou cansado – Pois bem, as coisas terão de ser resolvidas agora mesmo! – E tendo dito isso, O mordomo marchou de volta ao quarto de Ciel, que apenas conseguiu se debater e reclamar birrento de que queria que o mordomo o colocasse no chão imediatamente.

- Não. –

Ciel se silenciou. **_"Mas... Como assim... Não? O que diabos ele pensa que está falando?"_**

Após algum tempo a porta de seus aposentos estava sendo aberta e de supetão, O mordomo já adentrara o quarto e recolocara seu Bocchan na cama.

- O que pensa que está fazendo desobedecendo a uma ordem minha? – Exclamou Ciel com raiva.

- Eu não tenho de obedecer a mais nenhuma ordem _sua_. – Disse Sebastian áspero.

Ciel arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia. Sebastian havia mesmo se referido a ele desta forma? E o costumeiro pronome de tratamento? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- Co... Como assim? – Perguntou Ciel apreensivo.

Sebastian sorriu zombeteiro – É isto mesmo "Bocchan" – Falou com ironia – O nosso contrato já se acabou a muito. Não tenho nenhum dever de obedecê-lo. –

Ciel ficou estagnado. Então, Sebastian também estava muito consciente de que o contrato se terminara. Mas então... Porque ele continuava a obedecê-lo? Porque mesmo com o término do contrato Sebastian não devorou sua alma?

- Mas... Então... – Começou Ciel, porém foi interrompido por um Sebastian impaciente.

- Não Ciel. Quem faz as perguntas aqui agora sou eu. – E continuou, andando até parar em frente à Ciel e ficando muito próximo a ele. – E então, o que você queria conversar comigo antes? –

Ciel encarou o chão, porém quando se voltou a Sebastian o encarou com determinação.

- Por que você não devorou minha alma? – Foi direto ao ponto. Não havia mais tempo a desperdiçar, Ciel queria saber da verdade naquele exato momento.

Sebastian ficou em silêncio por longos segundos, que à Ciel, equivaleram a tortuosas horas.

- Será que ainda não entendeu Bocchan? – Perguntou o demônio suavemente, quase com um quê de súplica. Mas talvez fosse a imaginação de Ciel.

Ciel fechou os olhos para evitar que lágrimas rebeldes viessem à tona. Não demonstraria fraqueza na frente do mordomo, não mais do que já demonstrara. Sentiu-se tremer. Aonde ele queria chegar com isto?

- Bocchan, eu sou um demônio. Apenas existia para me alimentar, e era apenas isso em que pensava... E este vicio me consumia. Este é o castigo dos demônios, perderem-se em sua fome, solidão e desprezo. Muitos se perdem neste intento. Porém, quando lhe encontrei Bocchan, todo o seu ódio clamava por mim... Toda a sua petulância, sede de vingança, determinação, quase que sobre-humanos. Não consegue imaginar como fiquei encantado com sua alma. Nunca antes havia desejado uma alma como desejei a sua. –

Ciel escutava a tudo com os olhos quase para fora de orbita, de tão surpreso que estava por aquele desabafo. Então... Sebastian não queria viver como um demônio? Não queria ter uma natureza demoníaca? Mas... Tudo que ele fizera não fora para conseguir sua alma?

Sebastian pareceu entender o que ele estava pensando e continuou com um sorriso torto: - Sim Bocchan, Eu me interessei imensamente por sua alma e foi por isto que firmei o acordo com o senhor. Porém, não foi unicamente por esta razão. Porque então não devorá-lo imediatamente? Porque me submeter à servidão apenas por uma alma, por mais deliciosa que fosse? Tudo isto se passou pela minha mente e... Aparentemente nem eu mesmo sabia a resposta. Mas... Com o tempo, fui me dando conta do que realmente me atraia em você bocchan, e não era apenas sua alma, disto tenho certeza. –

Um instante de silêncio foi feito, e Ciel não conseguiu se conter e perguntou com a voz trêmula:

- Sendo assim... O que tanto poderia atrair um demônio além de minha alma? –

Sebastian não conseguiu evitar sorrir divertido com o interesse que seu "mestre" não queria demonstrar, mas que o consumia por dentro. Ah! Até em horas como estas seu Bocchan sabia ser divertido.

- Seu interior. –

Ninguém poderia fazer uma expressão de surpresa como a que fora feita por Ciel naquele momento.

- Meu... Interior? – Perguntou perplexo. Não conseguiu se conter e continuou falando rapidamente e de forma desesperada - Mas eu sou impuro! Sou um ser sujo e desprezível! Apenas vivi por minha vingança e ódio! Como podes ter se interessado por um interior tão podre Sebastian? –

Sebastian sorriu ante a perplexidade do conde. – Ora Bocchan, mesmo que você se enxergue desta forma, eu consigo ver quem você realmente é. Toda a dor que você carrega por dentro, a infância perdida, a tristeza descomunal, a solidão incomparável até mesmo com a de um demônio... E a necessidade irremediável por amor. –

Com a última frase Ciel se arrepiou e já abria a boca para protestar quando foi interrompido por Sebastian que falou sorrindo.

- Ah! Sim! O amor Bocchan. Sei que o necessita tanto quanto qualquer outro humano. Sei que anseia tanto quanto qualquer outro, ou até mais. Bocchan, o motivo de eu ter me apaixonado por você foi por você ser tão único. Tão carente e dependente, porém arrogante e orgulhoso. Todos os contrastes e vazios dentro de você. Tudo me cativou e me prendeu para sempre ao teu lado. –

Ciel saltou num susto e arrastou-se pela cama, se afastando. Não tirou por um momento os olhos do olhar carmesim e hipnotizador do outro.

**"_O-OQUE ELE ACABOU DE DIZER? APAIXONADO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO É POSSÍVEL!" _**Ciel não conseguia acreditar no que escutou e nem ao menos percebeu quando sua boca se abriu e perguntou:

- O que? Apa-apaixo... Nado? Por mim? – Chegou ao centro da cama de lençóis carmesim com a respiração descompassada e o coração saindo pela garganta.

Sebastian se limitou apenas a sorrir travesso – Hm... Bocchan, nesse tipo de posição você está me tentando. – Sebastian sentou-se na cama e, de quatro, começou a se dirigir a Ciel sem, em momento algum, pararem de se encarar. Olhos carmesins como o sangue se encontrando com os olhos azuis da incerteza e desespero. **"****_Um belo par, não?"_** Pensou o demônio que já passava os braços nas laterais da cintura do menino, que apenas assistia a tudo, como uma presa espera pelo predador.

Ficou por cima de Ciel, ainda de quatro, formando assim uma espécie de prisão, de onde o conde não conseguiria escapar. Não sem pedir com jeito. De um jeito que Sebastian anseia de toda a alma.

- Sebastian... Está dizendo que me ama? – Perguntou Ciel em transe, a respiração ainda descompassada e trêmula. Afinal, não é todo dia que um demônio declara seu amor a você.

Sebastian foi se aproximando lentamente, passou suavemente os lábios na bochecha direita de Ciel e continuou até chegar à orelha dele. Sua respiração quente causando arrepios na nuca dele, que suspirou alto.

- Amo – A voz do mordomo veio suave e penetrou no ser de Ciel, fazendo com que este fechasse os olhos em um deleite até então não percebido. **_"Será que... Eu também..."_**

A mão de Sebastia tocou a face de Ciel, acordando-o de seu transe e fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Sua mão desceu pela sua garganta, alcançando o mamilo esquerdo, ainda por cima das roupas. Mas não importava, O conde conseguia sentir perfeitamente cada toque. Como se fosse a primeira vez que Sebastian lhe tocava na vida. Tudo estava diferente. Melhor.

- Então... Era por isso que você fazia questão de quando estávamos juntos me tocar... Suavemente... Fazendo-me... Es-Estremecer? – Perguntou Ciel corando.

O demônio pareceu ficar genuinamente surpreso, perguntando:

- Lhe tocar? Mas... Bocchan... – No silencio que se fez os olhos de Sebastian brilharam de compreensão – Ah... Compreendo. – Falou sorrindo maliciosamente. – Quer dizer que um simples toque meu... Faz-lhe sentir tesão? –

Ciel praticamente engasgou com aquela pergunta atrevida.

- O-OQUE? É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Gritou emburrado. – Como se eu fosse idiota de gostar de toques seus. – Dizendo isso, virou o rosto para o outro lado numa clara demonstração de birra.

Sebastian riu da situação e falou desafiador, sem deixar de ter um quê de malicia – Ah, é mesmo Bocchan? – Sua mão se dirigiu ao membro do garoto, dando leves cutucadas com o dedo indicador.

Ciel, que não esperava por aquele ato, foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu evitar soltar um baixo gemido.

- Hm... Ao que me parece você está gostando sim de meus toques. Não é, Bocchan? – Atiçou Sebastian.

- Ora seu...! – Começou o garoto, parando abruptamente o que ia falar, pois o demônio nesse exato momento enfiou a habilidosa mão por dentro de sua calça e segurou firmemente o membro do conde, fazendo Ciel gemer sonoramente.

Com o rosto extremamente corado, Ciel tentou esconder o rosto com a mão, sendo impedido por Sebastian, que segurou sua mão e prendeu-a acima da cabeça do garoto.

- Não esconda seu rosto de mim. – Pediu Sebastian, com seu costumeiro sorriso torto.

- Mas... Eu... –

- Eu gosto de ver sua expressão de prazer, bocchan. – Disse com uma voz rouca e atiçadora.

Ciel ficou ainda mais envergonhado, porém não tentou esconder o rosto novamente. Sebastian, em um rápido movimento, retirou as roupas de seu jovem mestre, que ficou inteiramente nu. Logo se via a ereção de Ciel, que clamava por alívio.

Sebastian Lambeu os lábios, umedecendo-os. Lambeu a orelha dele, arrancando alguns suspiros. Porém o demônio queria escutar muito mais. Assim, começou a lenta descida pelo corpo de seu mestre, deixando para trás um rastro de saliva. Passou pelos mamilos, se concentrando ali por um tempo. Mordeu, lambeu e chupou de forma ávida, a fim de preparar seu Bocchan da melhor forma.

Ciel não conseguia ficar indiferente à aqueles toques, logo começando a soltar baixos gemidos, o que estimulou o mordomo a continuar seu trajeto. Sebastian desceu ainda mais, passando pelo umbigo dele, deixando uma pequena poça de saliva por lá. Quando finalmente chegou à virilha não fez suspense, abocanhou avidamente toda a extensão de Ciel, fazendo-o quase gritar de prazer.

Começou com os rápidos movimentos de vai e vêm, fazendo com que o seu mestre se esquecesse de qualquer coisa que estava pensando. Aquilo era tão prazeroso para o garoto. Ele percebeu que os dias que passaram, em que ele ficou repudiando Sebastian, ele desejava ser tocado por aquela mãos e aquela boca durante todo o tempo.

Enquanto continuou a satisfazer seu jovem mestre com a boca, Sebastian retirou sua luva e, sem anúncio, lambuzou seu dedo com o sêmen de Ciel e logo o introduziu na entrada do garoto, que gemeu ainda mais de prazer.

- Vejo que não se desacostumou com isto... Isso é bom. – Comentou entre uma chupada e outra.

Ciel, que tinha muita dificuldade em falar, disse entre pausas:

- Cale... A... Bo... CA! – Quando estava dizendo isso, Sebastian introduziu outro dedo, fazendo com que o conde soltasse uma expressão de dor. Mas logo, com a boca do mordomo para distrair, a dor passou e se misturou ao prazer.

O terceiro dedo foi adicionado, porém nenhuma demonstração de dor foi feita por parte de Ciel, que já não a sentia. Vendo que seu Bocchan já estava pronto, Sebastian parou com tudo abruptamente, recebendo em troca um grunhido de reclamação por parte de Ciel.

Sebastian apenas riu e então começou a tirar sua própria roupa. Nesse momento Ciel ficou boquiaberto. Nunca vira o demônio sem roupa antes, e agora descobriu que estava morrendo de vergonha, porém com uma curiosidade colossal. Não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos da cena. Sebastian primeiro tirou a gravata lentamente, como que para provocar o conde, logo após retirou o terno e a blusa social, ficando apenas com a calça e sapato.

Ciel nunca vira antes alguém tão belo em toda a sua vida. Aquele corpo esguio, tão bem traçado e definido. A pele clara que praticamente aclamava por ser marcada por mordidas e chupões... **_"Mas que droga eu estou pensando!"_**. Sebastian sorriu vendo o conflito que o garoto enfrentava por dentro e então começou a retirar o cinto. Ciel engoliu em seco quando o demônio finalmente ficou nu. O membro dele já completamente acordado e pulsando. Ele quase gemeu apenas com a visão.

- Não se preocupe Bocchan. Agora lhe darei o que você deseja. – Ele se aproximou novamente e pediu com a voz baixa e sedutora. – Bocchan... Fica de quatro pra mim. –

Ciel arregalou os olhos e quase enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro de vergonha. – COMO É? –

- Assim você se machucará menos Bocchan. – Explicou Sebastian que logo ajudou um Ciel emburrado a obedecê-lo. O mordomo quase não se conteve com a visão da perfeita e redondinha bunda de seu mestre, quase o tomando de imediato. Porém se controlou, afinal, não poderia machucar Ciel de modo algum. Então com todo o cuidado, foi penetrando-o de forma suave e lenta.

Ciel não conseguiu evitar soltar um grito de dor. Sentia-se sendo dilacerado por dentro. Imaginou se agüentaria todo o membro de Sebastian dentro de si.

O demônio vendo o sofrimento de seu mestre, logo começou a masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o invadia. Quando sentiu a penetração e a mão de Sebastian lhe tocar ao mesmo tempo, Ciel foi se esquecendo da dor, pois apesar dela, não podia negar que estava gostando muito de tudo. O mordomo não parou até finalmente ter seu membro inteiro dentro de Ciel, que tentava se acostumar à sensação nova de ser invadido.

Sebastian se conteve por longos segundos e quando achava que não aguentaria mais a espera, foi até o ouvido de Ciel e sussurrou:

- Quero teus gritos, gemidos, prazer, entrega, corpo, alma, coração... Tudo. – Finalizou a confissão com uma lânguida lambida em sua orelha, e assim começou a estocá-lo, conseguindo gritos de prazer e dor de seu Bocchan.

Tudo era novo, sensual, extasiante. Os dois não conseguiam se controlar e gemidos mais altos foram ecoados pelo quarto. O corpo impubescente de Ciel ia de encontro ao corpo felino de Sebastian, formando o ritmo perfeito e tornando-os um. A entrega era completa de ambos os lados.

Sebastian virou Ciel para si, e sentando o em seu colo, passou as pernas dele pelas laterais de seu corpo e logo o penetrou novamente em uma estocada. O conde gritou de prazer, e logo o ritmo de vai e vêm foi recuperado. Ciel sentia o membro do demônio chegando mais fundo a cada nova penetração, e quando numa das estocadas, sebastian tocou sua próstata, ele sentiu que ficaria louco.

Os dois continuaram desta forma até que Sebastian disse de forma descompassada:

- Ciel... Eu vou... – Não conseguiu completar o que ia dizer, e sentindo uma eletricidade e bem estar se apoderando dele chegou ao orgasmo. Ciel, ao sentir ser completo pelo prazer do demônio, também chegou ao ápice e derramou seu prazer, que melou seu abdômen e o de Sebastian.

Os dois caíram deitados lado a lado. Suados, ofegantes e trêmulos. Sebastian segurou a mão de Ciel, e se apoiou num de seus braços para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- E então Bocchan, o que me diz? –

Ciel ficou um instante em silêncio, porém o que estava guardado em seu peito pedia libertação. Uma dor que ele nunca sentiu antes, um desespero de dizer o que se passava no seu interior. Abraçou violentamente o peito de Sebastian e, escondendo a cabeça em seus braços, sussurrou:

- Eu... Te amo Sebastian. – Disse Ciel completamente envergonhado.

- Então... Façamos um contrato. –

- O que? – Ciel levantou o rosto perplexo para Sebastian, que já esperava por esta reação e apenas sorriu travesso. – Mas Sebastian! Não é possível! O antigo contrato teria de ser cumprido! Não podemos firmar outro contrato sem que o antigo se acabe! –

Sebastian o silenciou com um dedo. – Bocchan, sou _eu _que determino quando comerei sua alma. Posso esperar até que fiques velho e estejas à beira da morte. –

- Mas... Não estou entendendo onde queres chegar! Ainda assim não podemos firmar outro contrato! –

- Quem disse isso? –

Ciel imediatamente calou-se. É... ele não sabia. Esperou impaciente que o demônio continuasse sua linha de raciocínio.

- Façamos um novo contrato Bocchan. E os termos serão os seguintes: Você será meu para todo o sempre, mesmo após a sua morte. E eu serei teu para todo o sempre, mesmo após a minha morte. O que me diz? –

O conde encarou aqueles tão profundos olhos carmesins e se perguntava se ele falava sério. É, falava. Não duvidava disso. Sebastian é uma pessoa calculista, porém impulsiva. Mas será que Ciel estava pronto para se entregar a isto? Aquele amor... Tão doce e tão amargo. Doce como limão. Será o certo a se fazer?

**"_Ah! Pare de pensar e responda logo seu idiota!"_** pensou, repreendendo a si mesmo.

- **Aceito**. -


End file.
